Amnesia
by Fanfiction100720041154
Summary: What if, in S:6 E:16 when Rory got in a car accident and forgot everything. Will Lorelai and Logan be able to help her remember everything.
1. Chapter 1

*Starts in 6:16 Bridesmaids revisited. Logans' perspective

It was the fourth course of the diner that Honor had made him attend, when his phone began to ring. He simply ignored it, knowing that if he left, his sister would torture him by making him go to some dinner with his parents. Because both of them knew that he still owed her. But then his phone began to ring again, so he looked to see who was calling him. He saw that Lorelai was the one calling, he excused himself from the table and accepted the call.

"Lorelai, Is something wrong, I'm at my sister's' wedding rehearsal," Logan asked.

"It's Rory!" Lorelai cried out evident that she had been crying recently.

"What happened?" Logan asked concerned.

"She..was...in a...car accident," Lorelai said between sobs.

"Is she okay? Where is she?"

"We're in the Hartford brain trauma center,"

"Okay, I'll be there soon,"

He walked over to Honor.

"I have to go I'm sorry Honor,"

"What, no you can't leave yet,"

"Rory, she's in a hospital in Hartford,"

"What!" Her face turned from super happy to very sad, very quickly. "Go see her, just tell me how she's doing okay?"

"Sure, I'm really sorry,"

"No, don't apologize just go to her, she needs you,"

With that Logan left.

* Lorelais' perspective

'Everything will be okay Lorelai, just don't think about it' Lorelai thought to herself. Then the doctor approached.

"How is she? Will she be okay? Is anything wrong? When can we leave?" Lorelai started spouting out everything that came into her head.

"Well, she still hasn't woken up yet. She doesn't have any permanent physical damage, however she may have some amnesia or memory loss,"

"Well is that good, how bad will the memory damage be? Is it possible that she will be absolutely fine?" Lorelai cried out in hysterics.

"She won't be totally fine. She might however only have a slight forgetfulness, but that is still not likely,"

"How long until she wakes up?" Lorelai asked calming down slightly.

"It will be maybe an hour, maybe an hour and a half," The doctor said casually.

"Okay, Okay," Lorelai said going back into her hysterics. Lorelai went over to get the hospitals coffee. An hour passed with Lorelai drinking coffee and worrying about Rory, Logan came into the hospital.

"How is she? Has she woken up yet? Have you seen her?" Logan asked catching his breath.

"I don't know, no, and no," Lorelai answered each question. As Lorelai said this the doctor walked up to the two of them.

"Rory just woke up if you want to see her," The doctor said as he was walking away.

Lorelai and Logan both followed the doctor to Rory's room. The doctor stopped them before walking into the room.

"Before you go in, I should let you know that we believe that she has some major memory loss,"

After that they walked into the room.

* Rory's perspective

Two people walked into the room.

'Who are they and why are they here?'

"Hello," She said slightly questioningly.

"Hey Rory!" Lorelai said excited that Rory was awake and fine. "How are you? Are you feeling okay? Do you think you're ready to go to Stars Hollow for the weekend?"

'What is 'Stars Hollow'?' she then asked the question to the people in front of her.

"What's Stars Hollow? And how do you know me?"

"Rory, what do you remember?" Logan asked.

"Um, I don't really know,"

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"No"

"Do you know who she is?" Logan asked while pointing at Lorelai.

"No"

"You don't remember me? The woman who gave birth to you. The one who took care of you since before you were born," Lorelai said in shock.

"You're my mother?"

"Did she just call me 'mother'? That sounds so much like my mother," Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"Wow, you really don't remember anything, do you Ace?"

"Ace?"

"You're an 'ace' reporter,"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are the best reporter I know,"

"Really?"

"You're the best reporter that Logan Huntzberger knows," Lorelai said jumping into the conversation.

"You, you're, you're a Huntzberger?" Rory stuttered

"You really don't remember anything, do you?"

"No, what should I be remembering now?"

"That you're my girlfriend," Logan said cockily.

"I'm the girlfriend of a Huntzberger. The royal newspaper family. The journalistic heirs,"

"I don't think we've ever been thought of like that. You should talk to my father about that,"

"Mitchum Huntzberger, what does he think of me?"

"Oh, um, well he made you steal a yacht," Lorelai offered.

"What? I would never do that,"

"Well you did, with me actually. It was my sister's' engagement party."

"Really? I really don't remember anything,"

"I think I might have an idea," Logan said while walking out of the hospital room.

"What do you think that is about?" They asked in unison.

* Logan's perspective

He took out his phone.

"Colin,"

"Logan did you just get out of your sister's wedding rehearsal?"

"I actually left a while ago, because Rory was in a car accident. She forgot everything,"

"Wow, is she okay? Why did you call anyway?"

"Well, I thought that you, Finn, and I could set something up to help her remember everyone,"

"Okay, call Finn and I will go there,"

"Hartford brain trauma center,"

"Right" Then Colin hung up and drove to Hartford.

"Finn"

"Mate, what are you doing you aren't still at your sister's wedding rehearsal?"

"No, I am at the hospital with Rory,"

"Wait, what happened to reporter girl? "

"She was in a car accident and has.. what was it..retrograde.. I think.. Amnesia,"

"Will she be okay?"

"I'm not sure," Logan answered honestly

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"You, Colin, and I are meeting at, Hartford brain trauma center and we will help her remember everything,"

"Sound good mate, I'll see you there in a bit,"


	2. Chapter 2

*Rory perspective

Logan and two other people walked in.

"This is Colin, and this is Finn," Logan introduced his friends.

"So Rory, we are going to play a game. We get to ask you a question about your life, your mother will say if you are right or not, then we will share one embarrassing piece of information to you,"

"I'll go first," Colin said "Let's start off easy, what is your favorite drink?"

"COFFEE!" Rory exclaimed a little too loudly.

"When I was fifteen, I tried to convince my parents not to send me to boarding school, because I thought I was in love with the new girl, Stephanie " Colin admitted.

"My turn now, Love," Finn said "Where did we first meet you?"

"It was at the coffee cart that has the strong carmel, but the weak vanilla, not the best coffee cart at Yale, which is the one near the statue of Eli Yale, because Luke gave them his recipe, and Luke makes the best coffee on the planet," The three boys stood in shock. Lorelai just nodded with a 'that's my girl' look on her face. "What? Never question a Gilmore about her coffee,"

"That's right," Lorelai said, "I should call Richard and Emily," Lorelai said before walking out of the room.

*Lorelai perspective

Lorelai took out her phone and dialed her mother's' home number.

"Gilmore residence," One of the maids said.

"This is Lorelai Gilmore, may I speak with ?"

After a brief pause, Emily answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom"

"Lorelai?"

"Mom, Rory's in the hospital,"

"What happened? Will she be okay? What hospital?"

"She got into a car accident after her editors mixer. She has retrograde amnesia, and Hartford brain trauma center,"

"I will be there soon,"

"Okay, I'll see you soon mom,"

Lorelai walked into Finn explaining a story about how he almost got married to a redhead.

Everyone except for Finn, burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

Everyone just laughed harder.

The game continued until Emily arrived.

*Emily perspective

"Where is Rory Gilmore?"

"How do you know Rory Gilmore?"

"I am her Grandmother,"

"Can you prove that you are related to her?"

Emily passed the woman her ID.

"Okay, Rory Gilmore is in room 616. Here is your pass to go into the room."

Emily took the pass and went into the room.

* Rory perspective

A woman walked into the hospital. She looked familiar.

"Hi" Rory said looking at Emily

"Rory!" Emily exclaimed.

"Hi," Rory said again, a little more confused this time.

"Do you remember me?" Emily asked losing hope.

Rory noticed this and then said, "You look familiar,"

"I'm your Grandmother," Emily said gaining a little hope.

"Okay,"

*30 minutes later Lorelais' perspective.

The doctor walked into the room.

"Okay, we have the results from your scans,"

"Well, how is she? Will she be okay?"

"She will probably be okay, as long as her memory comes back. Is she remembering? "

"She's starting to remember things,"

"Okay, continue to help her remember things and she should be fine,"

The doctor then left the room.

"We should probably head back to Yale," Colin told Logan.

"Okay, I will see you later,"

Colin and Finn then left the room.

"You should go too," Lorelai said to Logan.

"No, I need to be her for her,"

While Logan and Lorelai were talking, Emily was reminding Rory about Chilton and Yale.

"That's how you decided to go back to Yale," Emily said purposefully not telling Rory that Christopher had paid for Yale this time around.

"Where is my Father?"

"Wow, you really don't remember anything do you?" Lorelai said

"Have you told Christopher?" Emily asked

"No, why should I?"

"Well, he is Rory's' father," Emily said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine, I'll go call him," Lorelai said before walking out of the room.

* Christopher's perspective

Christopher was finishing up an email to a client when his phone started to ring. He sent the email and answered his phone.

It was not his work phone so he answered casually. "Hello"

"Hi Christopher,"

It was Lorelai, she didn't call him regularly.

"Lorelai, is everything okay?"

"No" Lorelai said, he knew that she had tears in her eyes by her tone of voice.

"What happened?"

"She… got into… a car accident," She said back into her sobs.

"Was it bad? Will she be okay?"

"She forgot everything,"

"Wow. Can I come see her?"

"Sure, I think it would help her remember things,"

Lorelai continued to give Christopher the location.

"Okay, I will be there in an hour," Christopher said before hanging up the phone.

* Lorelai's perspective

She walked back into the hospital room.

"Christopher is coming,"

"Good," Emily said fondly.

"He said he would be here in an hour,"

The doctor walked in again.

Okay she should get some rest, we have to do some extra tests. You can come back in, in about an hour.

* One hour later

Christopher came in the hallway.

"Hi, where is Rory?"

"They had to do some tests, we can't go in for a few more minutes,"

"Okay, how are you doing?"

"Just worried,"

The doctor walked up to them with a sad look on his face.

AN: Cliffhanger, I will publish the next part tomorrow.

I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

* Third person perspective

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"It appears that her memory loss may become permanent if not repaired quickly,"

"Wow," Christopher said

"How long until the damage is permanent?" Logan asked

Emily just stood in shock.

"We can't be sure exactly, but we think there is about one week before she won't be able to remember anything else." The doctor replied solemnly.

* Emily's perspective

 _What? Rory has to remember us. What if she doesn't remember Richard? She has to know who her Grandfather is. What if she doesn't remember me? She_ has _to remember us, all of us._

Wait.

As soon as she left her thoughts the doctor was gone.

*Lorelai's perspective

 _How can we get her to remember everything. Who would know what to do?... Stars Hollow._

"I have to go. I'll be back in a bit." Lorelai said before leaving the hospital.

*10 minutes later in Lorelai's car.

 _I'm almost to Stars Hollow. What will I do when I get there? It's okay, what options do you have?_

 _1\. Go into Luke's and tell everyone that Rory has amnesia and ask them what to do._

 _2\. Ask the town gossips ( and Babette)_

 _3\. Call an emergency town meeting._

 _Which one makes the most sense? I think I will go to Doose's and ask Taylor to call a town meeting. That makes sense, right?_ But before she could think any longer she had arrived in Stars Hollow In between the soda shop and Doose's. She ran up (like a Gilmore of course) to Doose's and walked over to Taylor.

"Call an emergency town meeting now!"

"Lorelai, I am in the middle of working right now and even if I weren't, why would I call a town meeting?" Taylor said in his normal irritating voice.

"Because it's about Rory," Lorelai said a little too loudly.

Babette approached them.

"What happened to Rory is she alright?"

 _Lorelai remembered her other plans._

"Follow me to Luke's, then I'll tell you."

*Babette's perspective

 _I smell gossip._ Babette quickly called and told her to be at Luke's asap.

"Okay Sugar,"

Babette told Lorelai before following her.

*Lorelai's perspective

Both Lorelai and Babette walked into Luke's.

"Rory forgot everything we have one week to fix it before it becomes permanent. Who has an idea?" Lorelai cried hysterically.

"I do," Kirk said.

"What?"

"We could do a reenactment of her entire life,"

"Does anyone have another idea?"

"I think that is your best bet Lorelai," said joining the conversation.

"How can we show her everything? I haven't even been in her entire life. We would have to trust everything that anyone said about every act of her life," Lorelai said continuing her hysterics.

"Lorelai, you're just freaking out because it's about Rory," Andrew said while drinking his coffee.* Third person perspective

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"It appears that her memory loss may become permanent if not repaired quickly,"

"Wow," Christopher said

"How long until the damage is permanent?" Logan asked

Emily just stood in shock.

"We can't be sure exactly, but we think there is about one week before she won't be able to remember anything else." The doctor replied solemnly.


	4. Chapter 4

_"We could do a reenactment of her entire life,"_

 _"Does anyone have another idea?"_

 _"I think that is your best bet Lorelai," said joining the conversation._

 _"How can we show her everything? I haven't even been in her entire life. We would have to trust everything that anyone said about every act of her life," Lorelai said continuing her hysterics._

 _"Lorelai, you're just freaking out because it's about Rory," Andrew said while drinking his coffee._

"Yes it's Rory," she said emphasizing Rory.

"Gather everyone that is important to her life for a town meeting," exclaimed.

"We will have the town meeting at six o'clock, call everyone who is close to Rory."

*Logan's perspective

His phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Gather everyone you know that is close to Rory. Town meeting in Stars Hollow at six."

Lorelai hung up.

 _Okay. I'll call Paris, Doyle, Colin, FInn. Should I call Marty? I don't know the last time she spoke to him._

He began to call his friends.(And Paris and Doyle)

* Lorelai's perspective (6 o'clock)

"Order."

"Okay, as most of you know Rory forgot everything. We are going to reenact Rory's entire life. So far we have everything until she turns twenty, except for a few facts."

"Who is going to act as Rory?" Babette asked.

"We don't know yet. First we need to fill in her life with as many details as possible. We are working on the time she was hosting Anna Fairchild."

Logan snorted.

"What?"

"I ran into her in a library with Anna. She was smelling a book."

""She's done that before?"

"Bad habit."

"There was also the time I interrupted her class."

"That was genius," Lorelai said.

"Thank you, Love," Finn said.

"The only thing better than that was what she did to get back at you. Ha!"

"Yes."

"After that,-" He was caught off by Paris.

"She walked in on Doyle and I." Everyone's eyes got big.

"Then, she told Anna to go to the fro-yo social, then called me out on the big stunt. Surprise, but Anna didn't go to the fro-yo social."

"She called me to ask where a sixteen year old girl would go."

*Two hours later

"Martha's Vineyard." Lorelai said

"Ah yes, Valentine's day."


	5. Chapter 5

_*Two hours later_

 _"Martha's Vineyard." Lorelai said_

 _"Ah yes, Valentine's day."_

*A few hours and many hilarious Rory stories later

"Where will this reenactment take place?" Lorelai asked the small group of people that was left. The group consisted of Logan, Lorelai, Lane, Paris, Colin, Finn, and Babette.

"We could do it at the hospital… or the gazebo," Babette suggested.

"Will they let her leave the hospital?" Colin inquired.

"We don't even know if this skit thing will work. We shouldn't find the problems that are adding on to our doubts," Paris said.

"What are we missing in the skit?" Logan asked.

"A few things from Chilton and we're done," Lorelai said proud with the amount of work she had done but still worried about Rory.

"What do you need to know?" Paris asked.

"The Bangles concert."

"Oh," Paris said knowingly.

"And the time she missed my graduation," Lorelai said a little sadly.

"Why did Love miss your graduation?" Finn asked.

"She went to New York to see Jess," Lorelai said angrily.

"Both of the things we're missing happened in New York." Paris speculated.

"But you graduated before she was with Jess," Lane said.

"She was still seeing Dean. But, she started liking Jess," Lorelai answered.

Logan was starting to get mad, but tried to calm down at the mention of Jess.

"She skipped school, and got on a train to New York."

"Reporter Girl skipped school?" Colin said disbelievingly.

"Yep," Lorelai said.

"How do we find out what happened?" Lane asked.

"I guess we have to call Jess," Lorelai said.

Logan got up. "I will be back."

"How do we call Jess?" Lane asked.

"Ask Luke," Babette exclaimed.

"Why would Luke know how to contact him?" Finn asked and Colin nodded.

"Luke is Jess's uncle," Lorelai said.

"That would be weird considering you're engaged to Luke," Colin pointed out.

"I never thought about that." Lorelai, Babette, and Lane said.


	6. Chapter 6

After entering the diner, Lorelai asked Luke, "Can you get me in contact with Jess?"

"Why would _you_ want to talk with Jess? Don't you hate-" Luke started to say before Lorelai cut him off.

"Rory was in a car accident, she has some sort of amnesia. We need to remind her of her memories, and the only ones we still need are from Jess.'' Lorelai said in the fast, yet mostly understandable pace that only Lorelai had.

"Okay, I think this is his most recent address," Luke said as wrote an address for an apartment in Philadelphia.

Lorelai left for Philadelphia with Luke. Colin and Finn went to find Logan. Lorelai promised to call the others when she had news.

About three and a half hours later, Lorelai and Luke knocked on Jess' door. Jess opened the door and gave them a confused look.

"Rory got into a car accident and I need some of your memories with Rory. The day in New York.''

Jess began to tell them about the day Rory skipped school to see him in New York.

"Okay, come with us, you need to play yourself in the skit we're doing to jog her memory." Lorelai said without room for disagreement.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Luke asked skeptically.

"What else are we going to do? Have someone else act as him?"

* Back at the hospital

"Do you have any more information?" Logan asked the doctor without looking away from Rory, who was asleep.

"We should be able to discharge her tomorrow morning,'' the doctor said before taking some notes from Rory's chart. "Have you been able to get her to remember anything?"

"Pieces, but not enough to be of value," Logan said sadly still looking at Rory, who was beginning to become restless.

The doctor left and told Emily and Richard, who had been waiting outside in the waiting room, that Rory would be waking up soon.

"I need coffee," Rory said with sleep in her voice. Logan just smiled. "I'll go get you some," Logan said shortly after Richard and Emily walked in.

"Hi! Grandma?" Rory said hesitantly.

"Yes, Rory how are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"I need coffee!" Almost simultaneously, Logan walked in with the coffee he got in the waiting room.

There was silence that had almost no awkwardness. A few moments later, Logan's phone started to ring.

"Yes, Colin," Logan said after stepping into the balcony off of the waiting room.

"Where did you head off to? Lorelai went off with her fiancé to find Jess about half an hour ago, we looked around Stars Hollow, but couldn't find you."

"Where do you think I went?'' Logan asked seriously.

"You went to see Reporter Girl."

"Yep, I should probably get back to her. Are you two coming over here or what?"

"We'll be there in half an hour."

"See you then," Logan said before hanging up and going back to Rory.

"What did the doctor say when you were in here?" Richard asked.

Before answering, Logan looked at Rory who was starring into her coffee cup, "All he said was that he planned on discharging her tomorrow."

I _mean, aren't you ever You do like me, right? Okay, no problem. I'll just let you go back to your table and I'll start burrowing directly into the ground._

 _-Rory._

 _I should be in China by midnight._

 _Rory._

 _You called me Rory._

 _I want to be clear._

 _Good._

 _I have thought about asking you out. Several times. I just don't think it's such a good idea._

 _Why not?_

 _Because you're special._

 _Special? Like "stop eating the paste" special?_

 _You're beautiful, you're intelligent, you're incredibly interesting._

 _Just because you pay somebody it doesn't mean that you can speak to them as if they're beneath you._

 _Actually, the fact that this is a free country means I can speak to anyone in any manner which I choose. However, the rules of a civilized society may frown upon a certain obvious show of snobbery so if that's your argument_

 _I don't have an argument. I can give you a moment to formulate one if you want to continue._

 _I'm busy!_

 _You concede._

 _I don't like it when people hurt my friends. And you react when goaded._

 _I am not goaded. I am so far from goaded. Get out your compass and I will show you how far from goaded I am._

 _I think we got a serious debater in our midst._

 _Logan, I found it._

 _Tell Marty I said hi and I promise to remember you instantly next time. Now, tell me that wasn't fun. … Master and Commander._

"Rory?"  
"Yes, Master and Commander?" Rory said with a small smirk on her face.

"You remember?"

"Yes, I do."

* Two hours away from the hospital

"What exactly do you need from me?" Jess asked impatiently.

"You are going to help Rory recover her memories by showing her the Rory Gilmore life story," Lorelai said before her phone rang.

"Can you answer that, Luke?"

"Logan?"

"Put it on speaker," Lorelai instructed him.

"Rory remembers me, Lorelai. I wanted to let you know, since you hadn't gotten back yet."

"That's amazing. We'll be back in a couple hours."

"Okay, see you then."

"See, what do you need me for?" Jess asked snarkily.

"She's still only remembered one person. We can't know for sure that she will remember other people," Luke told him.

"Will it really be worth whatever conflict is going to happen between Logan and I in about four hours?"

"What conflict?" Luke asked his nephew.

"You really expect us to become best friends all of a sudden?" Jess asked mockingly.

"Will you at least try to not upset him? His girlfriend _just_ started to recover from serious amnesia." Lorelai tried reasoning with him.

"I guess I can try."


End file.
